


coin toss

by tribunal



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bows & Arrows, F/M, Minor pining, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of manipulation, they've got a case of the......history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribunal/pseuds/tribunal
Summary: "He hadn't given her platitudes when she asked, merely a grim smile and a rolling of his shoulders, eerie eyes sticking firmly to her. She's playing games, probably, with a man she cannot hope to understand, but there is a kinship that does not lie."





	coin toss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outranks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outranks/gifts).



> Just swapped over all my writing to new laptop, so I'm getting through my backlog. This was for the sentence request "don't you have anyone else to pester?" from outranks!

She fancies herself a modern-day Robin Hood, it's true; nocking one arrow in its place, note firmly attached to it. "Come out and play," it says; she really thinks she's got humor on her side sometimes. Asya bites down on the plush expanse of her lower lip, holding her breath _just so_ so as to not jar hard-sought balance. There is an impishness dancing within her eyes; a mirth she cannot rightly say she's entirely used to. With the looming threat of Joseph's "Collapse", the truth of Asya herself, and the indoctrination of baby sister Frey, there have been scant smiles, even fewer opportunities for full-bodied and true laughter.

She has always felt hunted, it's true, but never in such an obvious way as since she's come to Hope County. Long shadows stalked her through the Whitetails and--even with her offering clemency to the cull-happy soldier--the itching between her shoulders has not abated in the slightest. 

He beheld her through the eye of a scope and found her haunted. So, there is a delicate "peace" between Deputy and Soldier, if only because the former saw too much of herself in the latter: a purposeless machine built to serve, not to last. She, too, has and will continue to throw herself on the fire for kin. Beastly once you strip away civilization's trappings, just as he. They are on their separate sides in this fight, truth, but will still carve out moments for themselves in this; her tempting fate and middle brother's omniscience to trade war stories with eldest brother, to offer fleeting glimpses of comfort, the lie of safety.

And now, she unleashes the note-laden arrow into the darkness of one of the rooms of the Veteran's Center. Earbuds firmly in her ears; she hasn't tested _Only You_ and its hold on her and refuses to do so where she might be vulnerable. He hadn't given her platitudes when she asked, merely a grim smile and a rolling of his shoulders, eerie eyes sticking firmly to her. She's playing games, probably, with a man she cannot hope to understand, but there is a kinship that does not lie. He pulls at her as though he'd drown without her; not in an obvious way, but in the intensity of his eyes and the set of his mouth. Or perhaps it's all feigned, perhaps the youngest was right in naming her sin "Pride" (though the truth of her wrath is more than he will ever know).

Perhaps there is no kinship at all. Perhaps this is the latent side effect of _Only You_. Too late for that, for careful planning and introspection; she's already loosened the arrow, heard the satisfying _thunk_ of arrowhead embedded in wood. She doesn't hear Jacob, but he is there suddenly; Juliet to her Romeo in how he leans wearily over the railing, lips curled into abject dismay.

 _"Don't you have anyone else to pester?"_ He sounds so sick of her. Good, maybe he's regretting that she didn't kill him by now.

"Nope." She says it more cheerily than she feels, popping the P sound with full lips. " _Only you_ , remember?"


End file.
